I Have You
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: AU Caryl oneshot...Just a scene or a snapshot really of them as newlyweds. Super sweet with light smut. I own nothing from The Walking Dead. Rated M.


**This little oneshot spiraled from a picture I saw while perusing Pinterest which is like my second home. I will warn you all that it's syrupy sweet and I meant for it to be. I'm rating it M, but there's not a lot of explicit material in it. I just had this scene of Carol and Daryl in my head as newlyweds. It's a little short, but I thought it went as far as it needed to go. Hopefully it touches you like it touched me. Thanks for reading. **

...

**_"You will forever be my always."_**

...

Daryl lay awake and stared at the ceiling watching the shadows cast there by the moonlight sifting through the trees. He couldn't sleep and occasionally he lifted his hand to stare at the wedding band on his finger reflected in the moonlight shining through the bedroom window. Wrapped in his arms with her soft lips parted as she slept, Carol was the image of perfection to him. And she was _his_.

He was happy, very much so, but it plagued him that he had nothing more to offer her than some neglected old house far from the city. With cracked window panes, a leaky roof, peeling paint, and the barest of furnishings she deserved better. He wanted to give it to her.

For some reason Carol seemed to be in love with the house although he couldn't figure out why. It was an eyesore at best, but it had been cheap and that was what they could afford right now. Daryl knew that he could fix a majority of the problems on his own, but it was the ones that were unknown that bothered him. They had sunk most of their funds into this house and they couldn't afford any major surprises.

Carol stirred away from him the tiniest bit, something she usually did in her sleep when she grew too warm. She always teased that he was easier to cuddle in the winter because of the amount of body heat that he produced. Her hand slid down to her belly and she sighed contentedly in her sleep. Daryl smiled at the action, wondering if she even knew that she was doing it. It seemed to be a habit that she had picked up long the way ever since they had found out that they were going to be parents.

And that was another thing that terrified him. What if he wasn't cut out to be a dad? It wasn't as if he had ever had many role models in his life. Carol assured him that he would do just fine and that they had plenty of time to learn, but Daryl wasn't so sure. They only had nine months according to the doctor and Carol was almost at her one month mark. What if the house wasn't finished in time? He began to sweat just thinking about it and he threw off the blankets. He knew that sleep would be impossible now so he slipped from the bed and kissed her softly on the forehead before heading silently down the hallway to the kitchen.

He stepped softly into the kitchen, the light summer breeze drifting in through the open window. The breeze had thankfully cooled considerably which was a good thing considering that the AC was broken...yet another thing to add to the list. He stepped over to the window and rested his forearms on either side of it.

He smelled her light scent minutes before she slid her slender arms around his waist from behind. She nuzzled her face against his bare back and he smiled. She was wearing his t-shirt, one that still had the sleeves intact and he could feel her bare legs pressing against his own.

"What are you doin' up?" He asked.

"I rolled over and reached for you, but you weren't there. Everything okay?"

Daryl exhaled softly, playing with the simple band that graced her finger. Someday he would buy her a bigger diamond, he thought. "Couldn't sleep," he replied.

"Are you having second thoughts about our marriage already? I mean, it's only been a month, but that's like ten years for a guy, right?" She teased.

"Stop," he snorted. "You know that ain't it."

"Daryl, you can't fix everything in one day. These things take time."

As usual she read him so well. Sometimes it was as if they were two souls inhabiting one body. He nodded, "I know." Peering out into the darkness he said, "It's gonna rain."

"Everything's going to be fine. We'll get through this together, you'll see," she whispered soothingly. She pressed a soft kiss to his back. In the distance, thunder rumbled and she smiled, "My husband should have been a weatherman."

"Say it again," he urged softly.

Carol slid around in front of him and looked at him with eyes that shone brightly with love, "My husband," she repeated huskily.

He hummed appreciatively, loving the way those words sounded coming from her lips. Dipping his head down, he kissed her softly and lazily, letting his tongue stroke over hers repeatedly. Outside the thunder rumbled closer and the heat between them built until it was a steady fire of need. Lightning flashed as they parted and the rain began to fall outside with a pounding rhythm.

"Come to bed," she urged as she tugged on his hand.

Lightning flashed again and the lights flickered then went out completely. Carol sidled closer to him and he slid his arm around her, drawing her into his side tightly. The electricity was just yet one more thing to add to his growing list of concerns. He frowned and she slid her hand up to his cheek.

"It's kind of romantic, screw around?"

Daryl snorted and grabbed her hand spinning her lightly in a circle before dragging her back to him so that she was pressed against him fully. "Dance with me."

"But there's no light," Carol protested.

"We don't need the light when we already know the way."

Carol smiled, "Okay."

She wrapped both arms around his neck and rested her chin against his chest while he rocked them back and forth. With the sound of the rain outside it was terribly romantic and she felt so much love for this man that she couldn't even put it into words. He spun her around again and she laughed as he drew her back to him, dipping her down low.

"Why, you never told me you could dance Mr. Dixon," Carol teased.

"Ya never asked." He shrugged, "Even rednecks learn a trick or two over the years."

"Like the innate ability to predict the weather?"

He smirked, "Somethin' like that."

"So what's the forecast for the rest of the night? More rain?"

Daryl lifted her up against him and she squealed as he perched her on top of the kitchen counter. Without a word he slipped a finger into her panties and slid it inside of her. "It's definitely gonna be wet," he replied huskily.

Carol arched her back, biting her lip as she moaned out loud. She lay back on the counter, knocking several items onto the floor in the process. Neither of them made a move to retrieve them though. Daryl slid one hand underneath her t-shirt and lovingly caressed her belly. She inched her legs further apart and he inserted a second finger, working her faster. With panting breaths she leaned up onto her elbows.

"I need you...now, right now," she demanded. "Make love to me Mr. Dixon."

That was all the invitation that Daryl needed, "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Dixon."

He slid his boxers off and grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her towards him. He pulled her until she slid off of the counter and he caught her by the ass before sliding her down onto his cock. She gasped out loud as he filled her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking them together. They worked together, her hands pushing on his shoulders and his lifting her up by the hips.

She rained kisses over his face and neck, sucking on him softly as she went. He tipped his head back, giving her full access to his throat and he released a low rumble of pleasure. The heat and humidity from the rain was making them sweat, but they barely paid it any attention as they focused on each other.

"I love you," Carol whispered.

"Forever," he replied.

She moved against him once more and then went still as her body tightened around him, shuddering as she lost herself in her orgasm. He watched her through hooded eyes and then he let himself go, spilling everything he had and then some inside of her. He would give her the world if it were for sale.

Walking them slowly back down the hallway he drew her down to the bed and she yawned as he crawled in next to her. He rolled onto his back and she curled into his side, throwing one leg in between his.

"I really do love this house and I think we can make it great," she murmured sleepily.

He sucked in a breath. He had once thought it impossible to love another human being more than life itself, but once again he had been proven wrong. Although, this was one of the times he really didn't mind being wrong. He trailed his fingertips across her arm as he stared at the ceiling. "I wanna give you the best,'' he replied softly.

"I already have the best...I have you."

...


End file.
